


Parental Responsibilities

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: dove_drabbles, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mornings, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he’d rather stay in bed and sleep, Ryo can’t shirk his parental responsibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #45: Ignore the clock at dove_drabbles.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo woke to the strident ringing of his alarm clock and groaned pitifully. He hadn’t gotten to sleep until well after four in the morning after taking part in a raid, helping to arrest an armed gang responsible for the deaths of three police officers. Now at shortly before seven it was still dark out, and he felt like he’d barely slept at all.

Beside him, Dee stirred, one eye cracking open, and with his voice muffled by the pillow his face was buried in, he muttered, “Ignore it, just turn it off an’ go back to sleep.”

“I wish I could, but I have to wake Bikky up and get his breakfast. It’s a school day.” Steeling himself, Ryo shoved the covers back and started to drag himself from the big, comfy bed, the chill air of the bedroom immediately cutting through his pyjamas and making him shiver. A hand groped out and grabbed for him, trying to pull him back into bed, but he evaded it and reached for his robe. The hand retreated back into the warmth beneath the covers.

“The house ape should be old enough to fix his own breakfast, shouldn’t he? If you feel anything like I do, you’re about done in.”

It was a fair assessment of how Ryo was feeling, but he couldn’t ignore his responsibilities as a parent just because he was tired. Bikky had a bad habit of sleeping right through his alarm and if Ryo didn’t wake the boy he’d no doubt be late for school, if he bothered to go at all. 

Shoving his feet into rather incongruous fluffy slippers, Ryo shuffled to the bedroom door and out into the living room, blinking against the light coming from the kitchen. Surely that had been off when he’d gone to bed, hadn’t it? Although, he’d been so exhausted that he probably wouldn’t have noticed if every light in the apartment had been on. He suspected he’d travelled home on autopilot, because he didn’t really remember the journey, or even which of them had been driving. Maybe that should worry him, but he was too tired to process.

Crossing to the kitchen, Ryo squinted against the light. The refrigerator door was open and Bikky was rummaging about inside, pulling out milk, juice, and butter. There was already bread in the toaster, and a bowl of cereal sat on the kitchen table with an empty glass beside it. Arms full, Bikky turned from the fridge, kicking the door closed behind him, caught sight of his foster father and nearly dropped the milk.

“Ryo!” The boy quickly set everything on the table. “You about scared the life out of me! What’re you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I got up to make sure you didn’t oversleep and to fix your breakfast.”

“Oh, well you didn’t need to, I’ve got everything under control.” Bikky poured milk over his cereal, filled the glass with juice, and returned the cartons to the fridge just as the toast popped out of the toaster. “See?” He plucked his toast out and quickly dropped it on a plate before sticking slightly singed fingers in his mouth.

“Yes, I see, I’m just not sure if I believe it.” Ryo rubbed his eyes tiredly, half expecting the extraordinary sight to vanish, but Bikky was still there.

“I woke up when you came in a couple hours ago,” Bikky admitted. “Figured you’d just want to sleep so I re-set my alarm for six-thirty, thought I’d save you the trouble of gettin’ me off to school. I know you like doing it,” he added quickly before Ryo could speak, “and I like it too because it means we get to talk over breakfast, but I’m thirteen now so I should probably let you sleep in when you don’t have to get up for work, especially any time you’re that late gettin’ home.”

Ryo smiled wistfully at his son. “You’re growing up.”

Bikky just shrugged casually. “Happens to everyone in the end,” he replied between spoonfuls of cereal. “You should go back to bed, you look beat. I promise I’ll get to school on time.”

“You sure you don’t need me to fix your lunch or anything?”

“Already done, there’s a PBJ, a banana, and a soda in my book bag.”

“Did you find the chips?”

“Yep!”

“Okay then, Biks. Have a good day at school.”

“It’s school, so no guarantees, but I’ll try. Got basketball practice after so I won’t be home until about six. You can sleep all day if you want.”

“That’s a tempting thought.” Ryo went to leave the kitchen and then turned back. “Bikky?”

“Mmmm?” Bikky mumbled through a mouthful of toast, looking questioningly at Ryo.

“I’m proud of you. Thank you.”

“I know.” Jumping up, Bikky impulsively hugged Ryo, getting toast crumbs on his robe in the process. “Love you, Ryo.”

“Love you too, Biks.” Ryo ruffled the boy’s hair and Bikky ducked out of reach.

Leaving Bikky to finish his breakfast, Ryo shambled sleepily back to his bedroom, kicked off his slippers, shrugged out of his robe, and crawled back into bed, snuggling against Dee’s sleep-warm body to chase away the chills.

Dee jerked awake like he’d been shot. “Jesus, Ryo, you’re freezing!”

“Mm, you’re nice and warm though.”

Pulling the covers up higher and wrapping his arms round Ryo, Dee kissed the top of his lover’s head. “Guess I’d better warm you up then. You get Biks up?”

“Didn’t have to, he was already up and getting his breakfast.”

“Seriously?”

“Uh huh.” Ryo nodded against Dee’s shoulder.

“Well, whaddaya know? Miracles do happen.”

“Sometimes. Go to sleep, Dee; I’m tired. I’ve decided we’re gonna ignore the clock and sleep all day if we want to.”

Dee smiled, settling them both comfortably and closing his eyes. “All day, huh? Works for me.”

The End


End file.
